


Dancing

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness, let my children have peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Steve and Natasha, in a quiet moment.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as my other Romanogers christmas drabble, which is part 3 of this series.

Steve makes himself a cup of hot chocolate at the bar by the light of the Christmas tree and walks to the window to look at the lights of New York City. 

“Can’t sleep, Rogers?”

Steve turns, and Natasha is in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. She looks, soft, vulnerable, in a way he’s not used to seeing. 

“I slept for seventy years.”

“Yeah, yeah, had enough sleep for a lifetime. I hear you.” She goes to the bar and makes herself tea. 

“What about you? What are you doing up?”

She shrugs. “Same as you. Watching the city.” She joins him at the window, seeming very small next to him. “Looks different, at night.”

Steve takes a drink of his hot chocolate. “Looks different, period.”

Natasha sets her mug down on the coffee table and goes to the record player. “Tony bought this ‘cause he thinks he’s all hipster and stuff. Shall we test it?”

Steve smiles. “It’s nice.”

“I picked something up the other day, thought you might enjoy it.”

“What’s that?”

Natasha lowers the needle to the record. Very quietly, Bing Crosby starts singing White Christmas. 

Steve chuckles, sets down his hot chocolate. “It’s a very fitting song. Just like the ones I used to know?” 

Natasha shrugs. “I thought you might like it.”

Steve extends his hand to her, and she takes it slowly, just latching fingers. He pulls her closer, and starts to sway gently. 

“I didn’t know you could dance, Rogers.”

“Who says I couldn’t?” He smiles at her. She smiles back.

And they dance in the glow of the Christmas tree.


End file.
